keys
by jfiggaz
Summary: Maura and Jane get new keys made. Inspired by a fic I read.


**AN: I'm in no way own Rizzoli and Isles or any character affiliated with the TV show or books. Please don't waste precious time suing. This is just for fun. Also this was inspired by another fic. **

"Jesus, Maur, you have keys like a janitor," Jane teased as she unhooked the keys to the main door and the front door of her apartment. She handed them over too the grinning teenager behind the locksmith counter. "Hey kid, I want these cut on the wacky Celt's keys," Jane smiled.

"Not true, you have just as many keys as I do," Maura scoffed while she fumbled to select her house keys off the crowded ring. "Celtic keys, Jane really? You know I swore off the Celtics after last season. Jane you woke me up two nights of our summer vacation in Rome screaming at three o'clock in the morning. Not to mention you were tired and grumpy the next day from the lack of sleep."

"Maur I know the Celtics are on your shit list but at least you can find the keys quickly," Jane shrugged. "And I think you were just angry that they lost to evil Lakers."

"Whatever allows you to remedy the guilt Jane? You were so irritable, you punched the guy dressed in the centurion suit right in the eye because you thought he was hitting on me. Those guys yell bella at every woman so they can get paid for a picture. Who doesn't want a picture with the centurion outside of the coliseum."

"I ran like hell. Thank-you for all that marathon training, I've never sprinted so fast in all my life." "When the police showed up, I was hyperventilating so much when they asked my who you were, they let me go." Maura brushed the hair out of Jane's face and removed a fallen eye lash

"I love the fact that you can't lie it is your most endearing trait. It's not like a disappeared; I texted you where I was hiding which was the best gelateria in Rome. Not only do have a story for the grandkids but we ate friggin awesome gelato. You know researchers at the University of Pittsburgh found out that optimistic people live longer," Jane smirked as she laced her fingers with the doctor's.

"I love it when you flatter me with my quotes," Maura chided "You know what Italian might not be a bad idea for dinner tonight."

"I can't eat anymore of Grandma's gnocchi," Jane whined.

"I was thinking more Strombolis and beer if you didn't mind. The Boston Pop is playing at the Hatch Shell tonight so I think that would be the perfect picnic dinner," Maura smiled.

" I knew there was a catch, last time you let me eat Stromboli you and my mother planned a fashion intervention. I spent the entire weekend in clothing store, praying for a murder," Jane laughed.

"Let you eat Strombolis, you know you can act on your own free will," Maura stated "I only make dietary suggestions because you don't sleep well and you're constantly stressed out. Being in that state will eventually reek havoc on your digestive system and eventually your immune system. I just don't want you to get sick especially since you like jumping in front of bullets," Maura smirked.

"Excuse me," the kid interrupted "Your keys maam." He handed them to Jane who then handed them to Maura.

"Should I ring you up or would you like something else," the teenager said.

"These three keys on Yankee wacky keys," Maura smiled.

"We don't sell Yankee wacky keys, Ms," the teenager shrugged,

"Well it just so happen, Greg," Maura chimed as she read the scrawny kid's name tag "I have three Yankee wacky keys in my purse." The ME retrieved the navy blue keys from her red Birkin bag and held them in her slender fingers.

"You can't be fucking serious," Jane whispered "Walking around with those keys would be high treason. No I won't do it."

"Language, Rizzoli. Oh but Jane you can find the keys quickly," Maura pouted.

"Um," Jane grimaced as she tickled the small of ME's back.

"Anything else," the teenager smiled.

"No, Rizzoli you're paying for this," Maura smiled.

"I guess since it was my serial killer that forced us to get all the locks changed."

"12.50," the kid smiled "So which one of you gave each other a key first because I've been thinking about giving my girlfriend a key. You know so she can get into my apartment when I'm in class, we wanted to move in together but her parents wanted her to stay in the dorms."

"We just exchanged keys one day but why are you asking us; we're not together."

"Oh, I'm sorry," the teenager said bashfully "I just saw the rings and the way you were talking. I'm really sorry to assume."

"We're engaged to two wonderful men named Jorge and Brock," Jane spat indignantly.

"Hey Jane don't be so rude," Maura whispered. "She's lying Greg. We exchanged keys by happenstance, my house was being renovated and Jane gave me a set of keys when I stayed with her. She got a set keys to oversee the renovation when I was working and she was off."

"So you aren't together?" the kid questioned.

"Two years in May," Jane smiled "How did you know we were together?"

"Lady, even a broken gaydar can pick up on the vibe between you two," the kid laughed.


End file.
